


The Hand Puppet's love

by Marksfabulousbutt (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bon bon is a toy and is meant to be used that way, FT. Freddy treats Bon Bon as a person, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, fruity orgasms?, little bit of sadness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: They better make the Bon Bon tag official >:'(Bon Bon has a secret. Freddy wants to help.





	The Hand Puppet's love

**Author's Note:**

> me: *lookso through the tags for Bon Bon*  
> me: OH SO THEY HAD THE AUDACITY TO ADD BONNET BUT NOT BON BON!?  
> me: *anger ensues*
> 
> Funtime Freddy will be called Freddy since the original is never mentioned in this.
> 
> \+ this is unedited most likely so any typos or weird wording, just know I'm not very good at English even if it's my first and only language.

Bon Bon is perfectly capable of thoughts. Just like all the other animatronics. But he's quite useless when it comes to helping in someway. Freddy is his legs, the only way he can move, which is why he loves him very much. Bon Bon listens to Freddy and Freddy listens to Bon Bon. They solve problems together and are the best of friends. Which is why Bon Bon doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Freddy.  
  
He wish he was off of Freddy's arm sometimes, to do stuff with him. But he's stuck with an internal war, even if Freddy constantly asks what's on his mind. "Bon Bon I'm worried" Freddy ask, his voice strained slightly from his friend not telling him what's been plaguing him. Bon Bon hugs himself tighter. "I can't say" Freddy's eyebrows twist into sadness. "Why? We tell each other everything." Bon Bon shook his head, "you'll think me weird and probably give me up and put Bonnet back into the spotlight." Freddy laughed at the absurdity of that. "I would never, in my life give you up just because of something small and especially never in my whole life of activation would I want Bonnet as my hand puppet.  
  
Bon Bon sighs uneasily, thoughts forming, before one pops up perfectly. "I want to show you, unhook me from your arm please" Freddy does so, and sets the small mechanical piece in front of him. Bon Bon moves closer, awkwardly running his hand against Freddy's leg. Freddy's confused but a tiny whimper escapes him as Bon Bon keeps running his hands against the thighs metal plates. Bon Bon moved forward pushing fingers against the exact place where it should be. For reasons unknown their creators added special devices, the girls had their own set of devices, and the males had their own. Foxy was a special one, having both in their system.  
  
Not like it mattered to Bon Bon he cared about the one currently in Freddy, as he push and prodded for the device. "We aren't-" Freddy gasped as the plates on his pelvis shifted moving away from invisible plates and allowing the device Bon Bon was looking for out. "It's not the day just yet, and the nightgaurd left for the night" Bon Bon confirmed as he nuzzled the device. it smelled sweetly, of oil and of a fruit smell, almost a mango and strawberry. Something that the creator was proud of that's for sure.  
  
"You smell sweet" Bon Bon giggled, Freddy's hips twitched in an almost human way. "Bon Bon, wha-" Freddy's eyes rolled into his head, the sensation of the smaller being wrapped around him almost made him yell. Which would've alerted the girl in the other room. "I wonder if my body could fit around you?" Bon Bon asking, almost tempting to try it as he moved his arms up and down the length just barely surpassing his own height. "I wonder if that's why my insides are soft and velvety. For your pleasure or for another's?" Bon Bon smiled at his affect at the pink bear. "Help me on it." Freddy grabbed Bon Bon easily slipping him on just like he'd ask.  
  
If Bon Bon had legs he would most definitely squeeze them around Freddy's hips, it was almost a perfect fit, and Freddy's face seemed to darken in a purple shade just like the ones on his cheeks. Bon Bon wheezed as slowly, Freddy began testing him like the small piece had told him. Bon Bon held onto the thumb wrapped around his midsection as a soft moan escaped him. He figured he was supposed to be used as a toy long time ago. But currently he was focused on Freddy. "Is it perfect?" Bon Bon asked, wishing he could be of some assistance, but pushes it to the back of his chip.  
  
His eyes flashes to black, which was rare considering the lights are always on, but when he sees Freddy completely loosing his composure against Bon Bon, it's a beautiful sight. Freddy is embarrassed, hiding his face by closing his eyes so he doesn't have to look at Bon Bon. He feels lucky he gets to see Freddy like this. He smiles before it dropped, even if he was currently being fucked, he had to tell Freddy. "Freddy, I love you, which is why I'm doing this" He whispered. Freddy looked at Bon Bon. "I love you too" Freddy pulled Bon Bon off of him shifting so his fingers had been underneath the hand puppet.

Bon Bon felt two of the four fingers that slipped into him, and he shuddered at how wide they were. He knew he wasn't exactly ment to be pleased, but that didn't stop the bear slowly fingering him. "Oh god" Bon Bon threw his head back, slowly the digits worked in another and another till Bon Bon had all 4 in his abdomin.  Freddy rubbed his metal digits on the inside of Bon Bon, hard to finger someone if you only have one hand. Freddy smiled, holding up his stub for Bon Bon to grab onto.

"Want to know what an actual hand puppet feels like?" Freddy asked once Bon Bon had a good grip. Bon Bon's eyebrows rose in curiosity, until he felt the fifth finger slip into him. A tight squeeze causing Bon Bon's body to shake, in some way. "F-freddy- nngh- I'm only a toy for y-y- ngh- your own personal use" Bon Bon finally moaned, the thought that kept creeping into his chip. "So? you'really still my friend, and perhaps more, but you should be treated like any of us" Freddy's voice is a whisper, his fingers pulling against the tug of Bon Bon's too tight entrance.

Freddy pushed up again, brushing barely at the base of Bon Bon's head, causing the other to gasp in ecstasy, having an orgasm of his own, the smell of blueberries and raspberries mixing with the faint scent of strawberry mango, it was itching at their noses. Freddy dislodged his metal plates from Bon Bon's insides. He exams the residue, this only making him wonder why the creator didn't add a tongue for them. Bon breathes heavily, looking at Freddy. "Would you like help finishing off?" The blue puppet asking in a soft voice, Freddy looking at Bon Bon then to himself.

Freddy shakes his head, smiling slightly before putting his lubricated hand on his own genitals, reaching his own climax quickly, the room smelled slightly of fruit punch, the mechanical part sliding back and his pelvis plates sealing back up. The bear set Bon Bon on the stage, looking for one of his polishing rags, and brushed his fingers and palm cleaned, turning it over to wash out Bon Bon's body.

"Thank you" Bon Bon whispered as Freddy clicked the hand puppet back on. Freddy shook his head before checking his internal clock. "almost time for show biz, I wonder if anyone will comment on the fruity smell" Freddy thought curiously as he stepped back on the platform. Bon Bon chuckled nervously. "I really hope not"

-

Both adult smelt the room curiously. "That's really weird" "What do you mean weird? it's fucking disturbing, how does a room with nothing in it but a fucking animatronic make it smell like fruit punch" The second man asked the other one as if he was crazy. The it hit him. "Didn't Mr. Afton say that they sometimes smell like fruit?" "I think... they have a mind of their own" The first one mumbled slowly backing out of the room. Something grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the darkness. "GEORGE!?"

Another being grabbed the 2nd man and dragged him the opposite direction. Yelling and crying sounded from the area of the stage as machinery clicked angrily. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe the smell of fruit and mechanical dicks/pussy is what the company was asking Afton for.


End file.
